


Hatchiko cut her own path

by Jelana



Category: Nana
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Time Skips, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: This One Shot is an alternative route after episode 29 of the Nana anime. Hatchiko has broken up with Takumi for Nobu. But how will their relationship go on? What might happen during the next years? Will she find her place in life?I want to thank my beta for her work :)





	Hatchiko cut her own path

Hatchiko had never been so proud of herself. She did it. She broke up with Takumi. Takumi, the head of Japan’s most famous band, Trampest, and finally became a couple with Nobu. Being with him was the happiest she’d ever been with a guy, but she was still a little unsure how to behave when he was around. That wasn´t the case with Takumi. She felt more like herself. He was able to fulfill her desires without awkward questions. 

Nevertheless, Takumi wasn´t trustworthy, and trust was more important than fulfilling desires. At least at this early stage of her relationship with Nobu. She didn’t worry about the future anymore. Becoming a cute bride wasn´t her only dream anymore. She wanted to live her life, and not be that naive anymore. These sales jobs might bring money, but they didn’t fulfill her life completely. With Nobu in her life, things were better, but a dream job was still missing. 

One lonely evening, Hachiko was surfing the website of a small independent music label. The job offer section got her attention, and there it was: A paid internship here in Tokyo, just 20 min away from home. The next day she called and got an interview for the afternoon. She was very nervous when she entered the building, but it went well for her. She got the job. If she did her job well she might be able to participate in a paid university program for management in the entertainment business too. This was her dream, supporting Nana and Nobu in the future. For that dream she would do her best.

And she really did her best. She was able to participate in the program which lasted three years. She didn´t have much time for Nobu and her friends, but they were fine with that. They knew what she was working for, and supported her as much as they can. When her university program started, Nana moved into Ren´s place. Shin and Nobu moved in with Hatchiko. Because of BLAST´s success, they went on several tours across Japan. These months were lonely, but she tried to stay busy by studying harder. When she was working for the music label she got to know some upcoming bands for her label. She developed a specific taste of music far away from mainstream and a taste for strong female voices. 

Her final exam was the same day as BLAST´s last show of their current tour. Of course she was part of the crowd and partied with her friends a lable-hired club. While chatting with Shin and Yasu she noticed that Nana wasn´t drinking alcohol. She and Ren were very touchy this evening. When Nana and Hatchi found themselves alone in the girls’ room, Hatchi asked her friend directly.

“Yes, I‘m pregnant. Today was the last live show for BLAST for two years,” Nana answered. 

“I´m so happy for you two. When did you find out?”

“I did the test this afternoon. I still don‘t like babies at all… But it´s also Ren´s and for his sake I can´t have an abortion. I don´t know how we´ll manage to play in different successful bands and have a child. Anyway, I´m sure we´ll find a way. We have to.”

Hatchiko saw in Nanas eyes what her words were unable to express. It seemed like she and Ren have never felt so close to each other. Hachiko was very happy for her best friend. She was very proud that Nana threw away her sad past and decided to fulfil her partner’s biggest wish: have a child and become a family neither of them has ever experienced.

The two woman went back to the bar where the others were waiting. Nobu looked nervous. He went to the DJ and took the microphone to make an announcement

“Dear friends and label partners, stuff members. I want to announce a few things. We´re taking a two year hiatus from live shows. We wish the best to our pregnant lead singer, Nana, and her growing family. Today, our first fan and the band’s dearest friend, Hatchiko, has passed her final exam. As part of our label, we decided to make her our band manager starting tommorow.”

Hatchiko ran into her boyfriends arms and took over the microphone. “Of course I‘ll do this if the head of your company permits it.”

All heads turned to Mr. Kawasaki. He nodded, and it was decided. Hand-in-hand the couple went back to their friends. It was about midnight when Hatchiko and Nobu walked home. They walked the same way as always, with their shoulders nearly touching each other. The moon shined brightly. When they arrived at the place where they had their first kiss, Nobu suddenly stopped. 

“Do you remember, Hatchiko? This was the place where we first kissed . Was it three or four years ago?” he asked.

Hachiko remembered everything as it was yesterday. “It was three and a half years ago. It was a clear night when Shin forced us to go to the convenience store late at night. It must have been around one in the morning when we started walking back.”

He knew that she would remember every detail. Out of the sudden he kneeled in front of her. “Nana Komatsu, do you want to marry me? Now we have the time and the money, so let´s do this.”

Nana was overwhelmed. She asked her heart and said,”Yes, I‘ll marry you.”

He gave her a modest silver ring with a tiny Swarovski crystal. It was simple. It was pure. It suited her perfectly. 

One year later they had their fairytale wedding with all of their friends and families. Nobus parents weren´t happy about the way Nobu lived, but they liked their daughter-in-law at first sight. Nana and Ren also attended the wedding with their three month old daughter Miyato. Seeing this little family was an expression of pure love, like magic. A love that will last forever. These two didn’t need rings. The had a tatoo and a necklace.


End file.
